cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
CN City
The City Look was the third Cartoon Network look. It began after the relaunching of Cartoon Network on June 14, 2004. So it makes it the first Cartoon Network look in the New CN Era. The city look contained all the Cartoon Network characters living in a CGI town. The City look ended on April 10, 2006 with the Yes! look replacing it. The Pan-Euro Cartoon Network was the second last channel using these bumpers, they started April 21, 2006 and ended in April 2009. Cartoon Network Latin America is the last channel using this package, launched there on January 1st 2005 and used until August 06th 2010, at midnight. It's considered by most the best look of all of Cartoon Network. Shows that were in the city (US) *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Codename: Kids Next Door *Generator Rex *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Teen Titans *Justice League Unlimited *Megas XLR *Dexter's Laboratory *The Powerpuff Girls *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Scooby Doo *Duck Dodgers *Tom and Jerry *Krypto the Super Dog (but no characters, but they were seen on screens and traffic lights) *Johnny Bravo Time Squad (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *Samurai Jack *Mucha Lucha (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *Totally Spies! (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *Sheep in the Big City (Lady Richington appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Camp Lazlo *Robotboy *My Gym Partner's A Monkey *Ben 10 *Squirrel Boy *Class of 3000 (Music Video) *Pokémon (characters haven't appear in the city, but they have appeared on screens, and traffic lights) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (characters haven't appear in the city, but they have appeared on screens, and traffic lights) Voices Dexter's Laboratory: *Candi Milo - Dexter *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *Eddie Deezen - Mandark The Powerpuff Girls: *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Tara Strong - Bubbles *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny - Mayor *Jennifer Martin - Sara Bellum Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: *Sean Marquette - Mac *Keith Ferguson - Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Phil LaMarr - Wilt *Tom Kenny - Eduardo *Candi Milo - Coco, Cheese, Madame Foster *Grey DeLisle - Frankie Foster, Duchess *Tom Kane - Mr. Herriman Ed, Edd n Eddy: *Matt Hill - Ed *Sam Vincent - Edd *Tony Sampson - Eddy *David Paul Grove - Johnny 2x4 *Keenan Christensen - Jimmy The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy *Grey DeLisle - Mandy *Greg Eagles - Grim *Vanessa Marshall - Irwin Johnny Bravo: *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo Samurai Jack: *Phil LaMarr - Jack Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: *Janice Kawaye - Ami *Grey DeLisle - Yumi *Keone Young - Kaz Camp Lazlo: *Carlos Alazraqui - Lazlo, Clam *Jeff Bennett - Raj, Samson *Steve Little - Chip, Skip *Doug Lawrence - Edward *Tom Kenny - Lumpus, Slinkman The Life and Times of Juniper Lee: *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee *Kath Soucie - Ray Ray *Carlos Alazraqui - Monroe My Gym Partner's a Monkey: *Tom Kenny - Jake Spidermonkey *Nika Futterman - Adam Lyon *Maurice LaMarche - Principal Pixiefrog *Brian Doyle-Murray - Coach Gills Robotboy : *Laurence Bouvard - Robotboy, Lola, Debs, Bambi *Lorraine Pilkington - Tommy *Rupert Degas - Gus, Constantine *Togo Igawa - Professor Moshimo Scooby-Doo: *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred *Grey DeLisle - Daphne *Casey Kasem - Shaggy *Mindy Cohn - Velma Teen Titans: *Scott Menville - Robin *Tara Strong - Raven *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Khary Payton - Cyborg Codename: Kids Next Door: *Ben Diskin - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 *Dee Bradley Baker - Numbuh 4 *Cree Summer - Numbuh 5 Megas XLR: *David DeLuise - Coop *Steve Blum - Jamie Justice League Unlimited: *George Newbern - Superman *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Phil LaMarr - Green Lantern Duck Dodgers: *Joe Alaskey - Duck Dodgers, Martian Commander *Bob Bergen - Eager Young Space Cadet *Richard McGonagle - Dr. I.Q. Hi Courage the Cowardly Dog: *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Thea White - Muriel *Arthur Anderson - Eustace Squirrel Boy *Richard Steven Horvitz - Rodney J. Squirrel *Pamela Segall Adlon - Andy Johnson *Kurtwood Smith - Andy's Dad *Nancy Sullivan - Andy's Mom *Billy West - Kyle Finkster *Carlos Alazraqui - Salty Mike Category:Bumpers